


Santa Baby

by ultwoodz



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Santa Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultwoodz/pseuds/ultwoodz
Summary: Seungyoun tiene un trabajo como Santa de centro comercial, cuando Wooseok es engañado para sentarse en su regazo como una broma, ambos reciben una sorpresa que cambia su amistad para siempre.Historia originalmente escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). Log in to view. 



"Está llegando tarde otra vez," Seungwoo suspiró.

Wooseok miró hacia arriba y contó cabezas, y por la falta de ruido en general, parecía que hablaba de Seungyoun. El grupo siempre se encontraba de noche después de que todos quedaban libres, pero últimamente la primera mitad de las noches faltaba alguien, y Seungyoun siempre tenia una excusa de porqué no estaba ahí. No es como si tuviera que dar una excusa, pero cual sea la razón por la que llegaba tarde, debía ser lo suficientemente importante para que mienta sobre ello. A la única persona a la que le importaba tanto como para molestarlo era a Hangyul, y a la única persona que le importaba tanto como para preocuparse era a Seungwoo. Wooseok y Yohan se ocupaban de su propios asuntos. Estaban seguros de que Seungyoun estaba bien.

"Tal vez se está preparando para robar la navidad," dijo Yohan.

"Él es demasiado alegre para ser El Grinch," Wooseok se rió.

"¿El qué" Yohan preguntó, nunca antes había oído hablar de la criatura verde.

La mandíbula de Wooseok cayó con incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Seungyoun corrió hacia su mesa y cayó en el asiento junto a Hangyul, dejando caer una gran bolsa negra sobre la mesa. "Lamento llegar tarde."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Robando un banco?" bromeó Hangyul, notando su aspecto desaliñado.

"SÍ," dijo sin aliento "Y ahora que ustedes fueron vistos conmigo, todos son cómplices de mi crimen"

"¿Eso significa que obtenemos una parte del botín?" preguntó Yohan. 

"Claro que no," dijo Seungyoun.

"Tu bolsa se ve pesada,"dijo Hangyul, mirándola. "Probablemente hay suficiente para todos"

Seungyoun le dio un manotazo. "No robé un banco."

"¿Entonces qué hay en la bolsa?" preguntó Yohan con curiosidad.

"No se preocupen por eso" dijo Seungyoun, sus mejillas se calentaron.

"Oh, alguien está actuando sospechoso," Wooseok bromeó, divertido con la situación. Seungyoun obviamente estaba ocultando algo, lo que sea que era, estaba en esa bolsa. "¿Cuál es tu secreto, Cho Seungyoun?"

"Métete en tus asuntos, Kim Wooseok" dijo él, pero cuando estaba distraído, Hangyul tironeo su bolsa y abrió la cremallera.

"Oh, está pesada," chilló Hangyul mientras la levantaba. La abrió rápidamente y todos vieron un destello de rojo con adornos blancos desparramados descuidadamente. "Espera, ¿Qué es esto?"

"¡No es nada!" gritó Seungyoun mientras recuperaba su bolsa, pero era demasiado tarde. Una barba blanca y rizada cayó en el suelo. Todos jadearon.

"¡Mierda!" Seungyoun saltó de su asiento para levantar su barba del sucio piso del restaurante con una expresión angustiada, más preocupado por el bien estar de los rizos de la barba que por los cuatro pares de ojos que lo estaban mirando.

"Perdón, amigo," dijo Hangyul en voz baja mientras levantaba el gorro rojo que había caído al suelo durante la conmoción.

"Me llevara una eternidad limpiar y secar esto," dijo Seungyoun, inquieto. "¡Ni siquiera tengo un rizador! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo usar un rizador!"

"Mi hermana tiene uno," murmuró Seungwoo. "Creo que ella te dejara tomarlo prestado."

"Esto apesta," dijo para si mismo. "Voy a estar jodido."

Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando, pero ver a Seungyoun tan alterado por una peluca realmente mató el ambiente. No era la clase de persona que perdía la compostura tan fácilmente, y definitivamente no era la clase de persona que se alteraba tanto si algo no era serio. Nadie sabía que decir para mejorar la situación. 

"Sé que es mal momento, pero ¿nadie va a preguntar por qué Seungyoun está acariciando una barba de Santa?" dijo Yohan. 

Cierto. Eso es un poco raro.

Seungyoun levantó la mirada. Sus ojos pasaron de Yohan a Wooseok, a Hangyul, a Seungwoo. "Uhh..."

"Sí, ¿Qué onda con la barba de Santa?" preguntó Wooseok.

"Y todo el disfraz de Santa," añadió Seungwoo.

Hangyul, que era la razón por la que Seungyoun se había alterado tanto mantuvo su boca cerrada, para no empeorar la situación, aunque Wooseok podía ver en su rostro los chistes en los que estaba pensando. 

"Ahh, eso..."Seungyoun rió nerviosamente mientras llevaba la barba a su regazo."Lo puedo explicar"

"Quizas quieras hacerlo," dijo Seungwoo, apoyándose en sus muñecas.

"Sí, hazlo," Wooseok se acercó, imitando la acción y lo miró con diversión y curiosidad. 

Seungyoun tosió, nervioso y miro hacia otro lado.

"Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo," dijo en voz baja.

"¿En el polo norte?" preguntó Yohan, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Todos miraron a Yohan como si estuviera loco, parecía que su ultima célula cerebral estaba luchando por sobrevivir esa temporada de vacaciones. 

"No, en el centro comercial"

Hangyul jadeo, finalmente encontrando el coraje para hablar."¡Eres un Santa de centro comercial!"

Seungyoun hizo una mueca al ser expuesto. "Shhh"

"Por dios, ¡lo eres!" dijo Hangyul, emocionado por la revelación. Wooseok comenzó a reírse ante la combinación de imaginarse Seungyoun como un Santa Claus alegre que se tomaba fotos con niños y el horror en su cara cuando sus amigos se enteraron.

"Cállate, necesitaba el dinero ¿okay?"

"Sí, probablemente necesitas invertir dinero en tu trineo," dijo Seungwoo.

"¿Necesitas que alguien alimente a tus renos cuando dejas la cuidad? ¿O te los llevas contigo?" preguntó Wooseok.

"¿Conoces algún elfo? ¿Puedo conocer a uno?" preguntó Yohan.

"¿Cómo haces para entrar por la chimenea?" preguntó Hangyul.

"Voy a matarlos," se quejó Seungyoun mientras guardaba la la barba en su bolsa. "Debería patearles el trasero."

"¡Uh oh! Alguien nos pondrá en la lista de los traviesos," dijo Wooseok alegremente. Seungyoun le dio una mirada poco amigable. Esto es divertido.

No es necesario decir que el resto de la noche se la pasaron haciendo bromas de Santa para molestar a Seungyoun, pero cuando se dio cuenta que lo peor que podían hacer era burlarse de él, se relajo y disfrutó toda la atención que estaba recibiendo como un buen Leo. Wooseok rodó los ojos. Había estado guardando secretos y ocultando su paradero solo para que sea un trabajo de temporada ligeramente vergonzoso que venia con un par de bromas, y las bromas se extinguieron cuando todos se cansaron de molestarlo. La hermana de Seungwoo dijo que lo ayudaría rizar su barba antes del trabajo al día siguiente y todo se resolvió. 

Pero Hangyul se sentía juguetón y cuando Hangyul se ponía así era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos se involucraran en su pequeño plan que cambiaría las vidas de Seungyoun y Wooseok para siempre.

Comenzó como una simple broma. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en el centro comercial donde Seungyoun trabajaba como Santa Claus para sorprenderlo.

Mientras se acercaban, el sonido de música navideña y niños gritando se intensificaba y Wooseok tenia que admitir que estaba emocionado. No estaba seguro por qué, pero toda la situación lo hacia sentir mareado y nervioso como un niño saltándose las clases por primera vez, y entonces lo vio. Santa Claus.

Había una linea de padres y niños esperando para conocerlo y tomarse una foto con el hombre que ellos pensaba les llevaba regalos cada año. Lo siento, niños, solo es Cho Seungyoun, pero probablemente les daría regalos si se lo piden. 

"¡Ho, ho, ho! Feliz Navidad," Seungyoun gritó mientras movía su barriga de almohada. "¿Quién de todos ustedes, niños y niñas ha sido extra bueno este año?"

"Yo," Yohan dijo en voz baja, ganándose una risita de Hangyul. Estaban disfrutando esto demasiado desde las sombras. Para su suerte Seungyoun no los había notado, estaba demasiado ocupado repartiendo alegría navideña a los niños para preocuparse por sus diabólicos amigos. Se escondieron hasta que la linea se esparció y casi era tiempo del descanso de Seungyoun. Un descanso para que ellos puedan molestarlo.

"Tengo una idea," Yohan se rió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Seungwoo, siendo igual de malvado que los dos más jóvenes.

"Alguien debería sentarse en su regazo y pedir un deseo,"

Hangyul resopló, "Por dios."

"Noo," dijo Seungwoo, muy asustado. "Eso sería demasiado."

"No, hay que hacerlo," dijo Hangyul "Podemos tomar una foto y todo. Será muy divertido."

Wooseok bufó. Quien tuviera que sentarse en su regazo se vería como un idiota y no podía esperar para verlo.

"Wooseok debería hacerlo" dijo Yohan.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Wooseok con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizado.

"Tú eres el más pequeño," dijo él. "Seungwoo es muy grande y Hangyul es muy pesado."

Wooseok tragó saliva nerviosamente. Tenia que salir de esto. Tenia que haber otra opción. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"No puedo hacerlo yo," dijo Yohan viéndose horrorizado. "¡Fue mi idea! ¡Si me siento sobre él parecerá que quería hacerlo!"

"Eso es verdad," dijo Hangyul.

"Tiene un punto," Seungwoo estuvo de acuerdo.

"No, no es cierto," casi gritó Wooseok.

"¿Por qué no quieres sentarte sobre Seungyoun?" dijo Yohan, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Tienes algún problema con Seungyoun?"

"Sí, ¿no te agrada Seungyoun?" dijo Hangyul repitiendo la acción. "Pensé que todos eramos amigos."

Wooseok se giró hacia Seungwoo, buscando ayuda. Pero él solo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho también. "Mejores amigos, de hecho."

"¡Seungwoo, no puedes hacerme esto!"

"Si eres el mejor amigo de Seungyoun ve a sentarte en su regazo y déjanos tomar una foto," dijo Seungwoo.

Wooseok lo miró horrorizado. "No puedes estar hablando en serio."

Seungwoo lo tomó de los hombros, lo hizo girar y lo empujó hacia adelante. "¡Rápido! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad!"

La linea estaba vacía y Seungyoun se estaba despidiendo del ultimo niño y si iba a suceder tenia que ser en ese momento. Como si tuviera otra opción.

Los otros lo llevaron rápidamente a la linea, y ahí fue cuando Seungyoun los vio. Negó con su cabeza y sacudió sus brazos para que se alejaran, pero era demasiado tarde. Wooseok caminó cautelosamente hacia él, poniendo un pie delante del otro como si estuviera poseído por el espíritu de la navidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" siseó Seungyoun, mirando al rededor ansiosamente en caso de que su supervisor estuviera mirando.

"Esto no fue mi idea," Wooseok susurró."Solo sígueme la corriente."

"Oh, por dios," dijo él, sonando más como un Seungyoun en pánico que como un Santa feliz.

"¡Vinimos para tomarle una foto a Wooseok con Santa!" gritó Hangyul.

"Yay..." Wooseok se dijo a si mismo, tan nervioso que estaba temblando.

Seungyoun rascó su barba como si estuviera nervioso también. "Ah, bueno, ¡hola! ¿tienes algún deseo de Navidad especial?"

"Deseo que alguien me mate," murmuró Wooseok. "Lo siento mucho."

"Voy a matarlos," dijo en voz baja antes de darle una palmada a su regazo, "¡Ho, ho, ho!"

Wooseok escuchó un coro de risitas detrás de ellos y supo que si Seungyoun no los mataba, lo iba a hacer él mismo. Cerró los ojos y se volteó para sentarse sobre su amigo, y ahí fue donde todo salió mal.

Los ojo de Wooseok se agrandaron en shock cuando sintió algo duro debajo de él acomodarse en su trasero. "Oh, por dios."

"¡Oh, por dios!" dijo Seungyoun horrorizado.

"Oh, por dios," Wooseok se movió para alejarse pero Seungyoun lo agarró por la cintura y tiró de él hacia abajo, accidentalmente empujándose más profundo contra él.

"¡Espera!" dijo con pánico en su voz.

"Amigo, qué mierda," dijo Wooseok en voz baja y frenéticamente. "¡Déjame levantarme! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedo, " chilló. "Si alguien ve, perderé mi trabajo."

"Mierda, tienes razón," dijo Wooseok, volviendo a sentarse como si todo estuviera bien. Como si Seungyoun no tuviera una erección clavada contra su trasero. Como si no le gustara un poco. Se regañó a si mismo. Este no era el momento de tener una revelación. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Solo quédate quieto," suplicó. "Se va a ir. ¡Lo siento tanto! Esto nunca me había pasado antes."

"Será mejor que no haya pasado," Wooseok entró en pánico.

"¡No! No es así," dijo Seungyoun. "Ah, mierda, estoy listo para morir."

"¿Qué está pasando ahí arriba?" gritó Yohan. "¿Ya pediste tu deseo?"

"¡Ya casi!" gritó Wooseok antes de bajar su voz a un susurro. "Oh, por dios. Oh por dios. Oh, por dios."

"Lo siento mucho," dijo él, sus manos todavía agarrando la cintura de Wooseok lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca. "No te muevas, por favor."

"Ni soñaría hacerlo," dijo Wooseok horrorizado.

"Por favor, no le digas a nadie," le rogó.

"¿A quién le diría esto?" dijo él. "¡Mierda! Quieren tomarnos una foto."

"Oh, genial, por supuesto que iba a ponerse peor," dijo Seungyoun. "Bien, solo tenemos que sonreír y fingir que todo está bien."

"¡¿Como si tu polla no estuviera empujada contra mi trasero?!" Siseó Wooseok, y lo sintió temblar debajo de él.

"No digas polla," siseó Seungyoun.

"No te excites, entonces," espetó Wooseok.

"¡¿Piensas que quiero hacerlo?!" Él susurró.

"No sé qué pensar."

"¿Están listos, chicos?" dijo Seungwoo, sosteniendo su teléfono para tomar la foto.

"¡Sí!" gritaron e hicieron todo lo posible para parecer normales.

"¡Digan árbol de Navidad!"

"¡Árbol de Navidad!"

Tan pronto como Seungwoo tomó la foto ambos se relajaron, pero aún había un problema. Un gran problema. No podía pararse hasta que la erección sorpresa de Seungyoun desapareciera, pero no tenia otra razón para seguir sentado ahí.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" murmuró Wooseok.

"No pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos," dijo él

"Trata de pensar en cosas que te dan asco."

"¿Como qué?"

"No sé, culos flácidos de ancianos," sugirió Wooseok.

"El único culo en el que puedo pensar ahora es el tuyo, así que no se si eso va a funcionar," dijo él. El corazón de Wooseok se aceleró. ¿Que Seungyoun pensara en su trasero lo excitaba? ¿Le gustaba? Esta era una forma jodidamente rara de descubrirlo. 

"¿Qué es lo que no te parece sexy?" preguntó en voz baja.

"No lo sé," dijo él. "Solo cállate y déjame pensar en fútbol."

"Wooseok ¿vienes?" gritó Hangyul.

Wooseok saltó sorprendido, lo suficiente como para frotarse contra la entrepierna de Seungyoun de una manera que lo hizo gemir en voz baja detrás de él.

"Perdón," susurró Wooseok, aún más nervioso que antes.

"No es tu culpa," le susurró, todavía concentrado en deshacerse de su erección.

"¿Por qué no siguen sin mi?" gritó Wooseok. "Seungyoun, digo, Santa y yo necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas."

Su polla volvió a temblar, y Seungyoun se movió debajo de él, deslizándose perfectamente entre sus mejillas. Wooseok se sonrojó.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes un fetiche de Santa Claus, o algo así?" susurró Wooseok.

"No que yo sepa," susurró él sonando aterrorizado.

Los otros los miraron curiosamente y se miraron el uno al otro, y como si una bombilla se encendiera en la cabeza de Hangyul, dijo, "Ahh, bueno. ¡Ya entendí! ¡Volveremos en unos minutos!"

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Yohan mientras Hangyul lo arrastraba lejos.

"Solo ven aquí," dijo él y se quedaron solos gracias a cualquier pensamiento que Hangyul hubiera tenido.

Wooseok se relajó. "Okay, podemos hacer esto. Podemos hacer que tu erección desaparezca"

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo, todavía concentrándose en fútbol. "Hueles muy bien."

"¡Amigo!"

"Lo siento," dijo Seungyoun. "Solo creí que debería decir algo."

"¿Parece buen momento para eso?" preguntó Wooseok, humillado.

"Creo que no es buen momento para muchas cosas," dijo colapsando contra la gran silla roja de Santa.

No estaba mejorando para nada. Todo lo que Wooseok pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto y resistir el impulso que tenia por alguna razón de frotarse contra él y escucharlo gemir de nuevo. Oh no, ¿por qué estoy pensando eso? ¡Mierda!

"Ah, deja de moverte," dijo Seungyoun manteniendo a Wooseok quieto.

"Perdón," murmuró.

"¿Estás tratando de empeorar esto?"

"No a propósito," dijo sinceramente. Él se estaba comportando, pero la parte baja de su cuerpo tenia otras ideas. Pero no había tiempo para otras ideas porque otra familia caminaba hacia ellos a una velocidad alarmante y Wooseok tuvo que pensar rápido. "¡Mierda! Okay, aguanta la respiración"

"¿Qué?"

"Solo hazlo," Wooseok le ordenó. Tan pronto como Seungyoun respiro profundamente, Wooseok clavo las uñas en sus muslos hasta que estuvo seguro de haber roto su piel, y nunca antes había sentido una erección desaparecer tan rápido. Seungyoun gruñó en agonía, pero lo soportó y empujó a Wooseok tan pronto como pudo para no verse sospechosos ante la familia. La madre miró a Wooseok con recelo mientras él se alejaba.

"Él es mi novio," murmuró, como si eso explicara todo. Como si hiciera que se viera mejor. Como si fuera remotamente cierto. Los ojos de Wooseok se ampliaron en horror. ¿Qué acabo de decir?

También le preocupaba que lo que dijo podía hacer que despidan a Seungyoun. No lo supo porque salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras se alejaba, ni siquiera miró sobre su hombro para despedirse porque estaba muy avergonzado como para mirar a Seungyoun a la cara. ¿Cómo podrían continuar con su amistad normalmente después de esto? Todo iba a ser raro entre ellos, y si hizo que perdiera su trabajo, nunca se perdonaría.

Después de alcanzar a los otros, creyó que lo peor había quedado atrás, pero estaba muy equivocado porque el propósito de él sentándose en las piernas de Seungyoun era que todos se rieran y era exactamente lo que iban a hacer.

"¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!" Hangyul gritó detrás de un churro a medio comer.

"Puede verla," señaló Yohan. "Seungwoo tomó fotos."

Wooseok tragó saliva. Lo ultimo que necesitaba era recordar lo que acababa de pasar, pero no podía decirles que algo había pasado así que tuvo que seguirles la correntie. "Ajá, sí, casi lo olvido."

"Mira," Seungwoo sacó su teléfono. "¿No es esto graciosísimo?"

Incluso bajo las brillantes luces, Wooseok podía ver lo confundida que estaba su cara en la foto y como sus ojos estaban ligeramente cerrados y desenfocados porque estaba disfrutándolo un poco bajo el pánico. Pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que, aunque se suponía que debían mirar a sus amigos y sonreír, Seungyoun lo estaba mirando a él con sus manos alrededor de su cintura y un brillo en los ojos. Lo inquietó. Nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie así en todos los años que lo había conocido, pero era difícil estar seguro con el disfraz de Santa. 

"Eso es tan gracioso," dijo Hangyul. "No puedo creer que conseguimos que Wooseok se siente en su regazo."

Seungwoo le dio un codazo, y eso no pasó desapercibido.

"¿Qué?" dijo Wooseok.

"Nada," dijo Hangyul, su cara pálida. "Digo, no puedo creer que- ahh..."

"¿No puedes creer que le hicimos esta broma a Seungyoun" Yohan trató de ayudar.

"¿Qué es lo que hicieron?" Wooseok preguntó, enojado, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta porque su quinto y ultimo miembro finalmente estaba libre de trabajo.

"Perdón por hacerlos esperar," dijo Seungyoun. Se había cambiado el disfraz de Santa por unos pantalones holgados y un suéter, pero después de haber estado sentado en ese lugar por horas, quien podría culparlo por vestirse así. "Mi supervisor vino y cerró la linea después del ultimo niño."

Wooseok miró hacia abajo, evitando la mirada de todos mientras hablaban, la experiencia todavía estaba demasiado fresca en su memoria.

"Eres un buen Santa," dijo Seungwoo.

"Gracias," dijo él, orgulloso de si mismo. ¿Cómo puede estar bien ahora? ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? "¿Ya comieron, chicos?"

"No, estábamos esperándolos," dijo Yohan. "Eso tardó más de lo que esperaba."

Voy a matarlo.

"Nah, no fue tanto tiempo," dijo Hangyul. "¿Podemos comer en el patio de comidas, ¿no?"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se separaron para encontrar algo que comer, pero Wooseok no tenia hambre. En todo caso, sentía que no había bebido nada en días con lo seca que estaba su boca. Se dirigió hacia el vendedor de té, seguro de que eso solucionaría su sed.

Aparentemente Seungyoun había pensado lo mismo porque unos momentos después estaba a su lado mirando el menú y evitando mirar a Wooseok.

"No les dijiste, ¿verdad?" murmuró.

"Claro que no, esto se queda entre nosotros."

"Bien," susurró. "Lo siento."

"Está bien," dijo Wooseok, pero recordó como pudo haber jodido todo y su estomago se retorció. "¿Salió todo bien con la ultima familia?"

"Sí, estuvo bien. El niño quería un nintendo."

"Mood," dijo Wooseok. "Solo actuemos como si nunca hubiera pasado."

"Buena idea," dijo él. "Pero déjame pagar tu bebida para compensarte."

"No estuvo mal," dijo antes de morderse la lengua. "Quiero decir que no fue tu culpa."

"Claro," apartó la mirada,avergonzado. "Probablemente solo estaba sorprendido de verlos."

"Erección sorpresa," dijo Wooseok en voz baja.

Seungyoun lo miró horrorizado.

"Perdón," dijo y dejó que Seungyoun pagara por su bebida si eso significaba que ya no hablarían más del tema. Él no quería pensar sobre sentarse en la polla de Seungyoun o algo así. Solo quería pasar la noche como siempre sin más sorpresas.

Pero no era el final de las sorpresas, para nada.

Después de recibir sus bebidas encontraron a los demás y se sentaron en la mesa. Nadie preguntó por qué no estaban comiendo, pero no era como si hubieran sido capaces de explicar que era por una erección sorpresa. Wooseok sorbió su bebida en silencio, masticando las perlas que subían por el sorbete.

"Tengo que ir al baño, seré rápido," Seungwoo dijo poniéndose de pie lo suficientemente rápido como para asustarlo. Salió corriendo, sosteniendo su estomago y los demás sintieron compasión por él.

"Creo que la comida de centro comercial no es su tipo," dijo Yohan, frunciendo el ceño. 

"Okay, ahora que se fue, ¿ustedes hicieron algo?" preguntó Hangyul en voz baja.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron Seungyoun y Wooseok al mismo tiempo, seguros de que habían sido atrapados.

"Sí, algún plan para el cumpleaños de Seungwoo. De eso estaban hablando en el stand de Santa, ¿verdad? ¿Una sorpresa?"

"¡Ah!," dijo Wooseok. "Sí, ¡estábamos hablando de una sorpresa!"

"No se nos ocurrió nada todavía," agregó Seungyoun.

"Cierto, no tuvimos tiempo," Wooseok se rió torpemente.

"Vamos a hacer eso más tarde esta noche," continuó y Wooseok lo miró en shock. ¿De qué estás hablando? "¿Verdad, Wooseok?"

"Sí," soltó Wooseok. "Vamos a hacer una lluvia de ideas."

"Genial," dijo Hangyul, complacido. "Como está enfermo Yohan y yo lo llevaremos a casa,ustedes pueden irse juntos."

Ir a casas juntos. Wooseok tragó saliva.

"Suena bien," dijo Seungyoun. "Podremos hablar en privado.

"Genial," dijo él, para nada sintiéndose genial.

"¡Kim Wooseok!," Seungyoun lo llamó mientras las piernas entumecidas por el frío de Wooseok caminaban lo más rápido posible. Tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzarlo. "Sé donde vives. Si no vamos juntos, voy a gritar desde el otro lado de tu puerta. ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos?"

Wooseok paró y suspiró.

"¿Tanto me odias?" dijo Seungyoun detrás de él.

Él miro por sobre su hombro y frunció las cejas. "¿Ahora se supone que no puedo estar avergonzado? ¡¿Tú no lo estas?! ¿Y quieres hablar sobre eso?"

"Si lo estoy, como que me quiero morir. Si me empujaras a la calle me quedaría ahí, pero también -"

"¿También qué? " dijo Wooseok cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Yo - ah," dijo él, luchando por ordenar sus pensamientos. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo."

"Hangyul es tu mejor amigo," intentó contradecirlo, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido como para ignorarlo.

"No, no lo es, idiota, eres tú," dijo Seungyoun molesto. "¿No sabes que eres mi favorito?"

Wooseok cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apartó la mirada. "Sí, bueno, tú eres mi mejor amigo y hay muchas cosas que no sé cómo procesar ahora."

"Fue un accidente," él se acercó.

"¿Lo fue?" preguntó Wooseok en voz baja, recordando la mirada en la foto.

Seungyoun sacudió la cabeza. "Si tenemos que planear un cumpleaños sorpresa para Seungwoo no lo haremos aquí afuera."

El menor resopló. "Tienes razón, vamos."

Wooseok se volteó para seguir caminando a un ritmo adecuado para que alguien pueda caminar a su lado en lugar de tener que seguirlo. El aire se sentía más frío que antes, definitivamente se sentía como Diciembre. El abrigo de Wooseok apenas servía para alejar el frío, pero Seungyoun la estaba pasando peor. Actuaba como un escudo humano entre él y el viento con solo sus pantalones y su suéter. Estaba temblando.

"Vas a enfermarte," lo regañó.

"Estoy bien," murmuró Seungyoun.

"¿Por qué no trajiste más ropa?"

Él ajustó la bolsa en su hombro. "Porque normalmente no tengo que hacerlo, y esto se vuelve pesado después de un rato."

"¿Estarías más cálido en el traje de Santa?" Preguntó Wooseok.

Él lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo riiculo.

"Lo siento," murmuró.

"¿Querrías estar conmigo si un grupo de niños vieran a Santa caminando por las calles de noche?"

"No lo sé, creo que era un poco tierno como te veías con los niños hoy," dijo él.

"Deben pensar que eres un elfo," señaló Seungyoun.

"Odio la Navidad," dijo Wooseok.

Seungyoun soltó un bufido y continuó temblando, Wooseok soltó una maldición en voz baja antes de abrir su abrigo y acercarse para envolverlo alrededor de ambos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, pero ya no estaba temblando tanto.

"Estoy practicando mi nuevo truco de magia," dijo Wooseok. "Si puedo hacerte desaparecer, no tendré que comprar tanta comida para conejo."

"¿Tienes conejos? Déjame verlos."

"No puedo. No tengo mi sombrero de mago aquí," dijo Wooseok

"Apuesto a que no tienes ningún conejo."

"Tengo conejos," murmuró.

"No, no es cierto."

"Si lo es."

"Mentiroso."

"Cállate."

No notó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, concentrado en mantener cálido a Seungyoun. No notó la sonrisa en sus labios mientras caminaban hacia su apartamento juntos. No notó la manera en que sus nervios se calmaron, y olvidó por qué había estado tan alterado unos momentos antes. Seungyoun tenía ese efecto en él.

Llegaron al apartamento de Wooseok, y una vez que abrió la puerta se apresuró a encender la calefacción y buscar mantas. Seungyoun dejó caer su bolsa de Santa en el suelo donde no estorbaría.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" preguntó Seungyoun.

"Haz un poco de té o algo," Wooseok gritó desde la otra habitación. "Algo caliente, no importa qué."

Wooseok buscó hasta que encontró suficientes mantas para ellos, regresó y las arrojó en el sofá antes de ver a Seungyoun que parecía perdido en la cocina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No puedo decidir."

Wooseok suspiró, "Espero que no te estés enfermando. Ve a esconderte bajo las mantas o ve a ducharte si es necesario."

"Estoy bien," dijo débilmente

"Sí, claro, estás en plena forma si no puedes elegir entre té y cocoa," murmuró Wooseok. "Ve a abrigarte. Hay un cuaderno en mi mesa si quieres empezar a pensar en la sorpresa Snoopy."

"No puedo creer que estés siendo tan mandón hoy," bromeó antes de dejarlo solo.

"No soy mandón," dijo Wooseok para si mismo. "Solo no quiero que te enfermes."

Buscó en sus gabinetes hasta que encontró una caja de té de limón y jengibre. Si había algo que ayudaría a Seungyoun a no enfermarse a causa de su descuido, era esto. Probablemente. En realidad, no estaba seguro. Tal vez esto solo era para la digestión. Bueno, la salud del colon también era importante. Una vez que el agua se calentó y pudo hacer el té, se unió a él en la sala de estar. Seungyoun estaba bajo tres mantas distintas, viéndose aún más patético que antes.

"Por favor, ponte un abrigo la próxima vez," dijo Wooseok entregándole su taza.

Seungyoun negó con su cabeza,"Me volveré inmune al frío."

"No puedes" Wooseok se rió.

"Siéntate, necesito tu calor corporal."

"Pensé que te estabas haciendo inmune."

"Solo al frió de afuera," dijo Seungyoun. "El frió de aquí dentro no cuenta."

"Oh, por dios," dijo Wooseok. "Déjame ir a subir la temperatura.

"Espera, vuelve," Seungyoun lo llamó. Pero Wooseok necesitaba alejarse lo más posible. Desde el segundo en que entraron al apartamento, sintió como si lo fuera a tragar, el recuerdo de su incidente volviendo de repente. Y el hecho de que Seungyoun parecía estar bien hacía todo mil veces peor. ¿Quién era él para pegar una erección sorpresa a su trasero y salirse con la suya? Wooseok resopló. Esto apesta.

Giró el termómetro y volvió para enfrentar su miedo, la sorprendente atracción hacia su mejor amigo que sentía en la boca de su estómago. Seungyoun todavía estaba cubierto de mantas. "¿Mejor?"

"Mejor," dijo antes de palmear el cojín a su lado. "Siéntate, tenemos que pensar en algo para que los demás no sepan que estábamos teniendo una crisis. "

Wooseok se sentó en el sillón a un lado y se ganó una mueca de parte de Seungyoun.

"Bien," Seungyoun frunció el ceño y miro al cuaderno, " podemos hacer una fiesta sorpresa con sus otros amigos. Estoy seguro de que Seungsik nos ayudará a reunir a todos."

"Sí, es una buena idea," dijo Wooseok, sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

"Bueno, entonces eso es todo," dijo Seungyoun sin mirarlo. "Lo hicimos. Pensamos en una sorpresa. Creo que debería irme."

"Espera," Seungyoun lo miró confundido. "Aún no puedes irte."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque sigues estando frío," saltó y arrojó otra manta sobre él, golpeándolo en la cara. "Tómate tu té. ¿Necesitas comer? No comiste. Claro que necesitas comer. Te gusta la pizza, ¿verdad? Creo que hay una pizzería cerca. Espera, quédate aquí. No te muevas."

Wooseok corrió hacia la cocina, donde los volantes de repartidores de pizza estaban pegados a su refrigerador. ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Si él se va, ya no tengo que pensar en eso. Pero si se va ya no estaría aquí, y no sé cuál de las dos opciones es peor.

Podían cenar y luego lo enviaría a casa y después podían evitarse por unos días. Esa era la mejor opción.

Ordenó la comida y regresó, Seungyoun ya no estaba bajo tantas mantas ahora que el apartamento se había calentado. Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a doblar las mantas para tener algo que hacer con sus manos, pero pudo ver de reojo a Seungyoun quitándose el suéter. Y cuando la tela levantó la camisa de abajo, pudo ver un destello del tatuaje del arma en su cadera y tragó saliva. Él anda por la vida viéndose así, ¿eh?

No había pasado mucho tiempo estudiando su cara porque eran amigos, pero si tuviera que poner a sus amigos más atractivos en una categoría, Seungyoun habría estado allí. Su boca tenia una buena forma. No era muy grande ni muy pequeña, y cuando hacia un puchero tenia al mundo envuelto al rededor de su dedo. Ademas, su diente más pequeño era encantador. Su nariz tenia una buena curva que le sentaba bien a su cara, e incluso su barbilla también tenia una bonita curva. Y si tuviera que hacer más comentarios sobre la apariencia de Seungyoun, diría que lo que más le gustaba eran sus ojos desiguales. Le gustaba como miraban a la persona con la que estaba hablando como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Le gustaba la forma en que lo miraban a él. Claro, era guapo. No era necesario ser un científico para notar eso. Pero si Seungyoun era guapo,eso no era asunto suyo.

"¿Ya ordenaste?" preguntó.

"Sí," respondió Wooseok, sus ojos vagando por los tatuajes expuestos de su brazo. Se le secó la boca.

"Wooseok, yo no quería-" dijo en voz baja.

Él pestañeó, "No tenemos que hablar de esto."

"Si no lo hacemos las cosas no volverán a la normalidad," dijo él.

"¿Y qué pasa si aún así nada vuelve a ser normal?" Wooseok lo miró y notó que el brillo en sus ojos se desvanecía.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" la voz de Wooseok se quebró. Sabía que él fue quien lo hizo porque se observó a sí mismo desde fuera de su cuerpo como un fantasma. Extendió la mano hacia él y lo agarró por la camisa con tanta fuerza que podría haberla roto. Presionó su boca contra la de Seungyoun, quien abrió la suya con sorpresa, pero reaccionó rápidamente y tiró de Wooseok sobre su regazo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Ninguno de los dos podía hablar para hacer preguntas o detenerse. Wooseok no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera deseo, necesidad y tomarlo todo.

Se alejó, con sus labios hinchados, para mirar a Seungyoun. Él lo miró como si estuviera sorprendido sin un momento de rechazo y eso solo volvió a Wooseok más loco que antes. Esa era la mirada. La que tenia en la foto, y se la estaba dando a él y a nadie más.

Volvió a besarlo, tomándose el tiempo de encontrar su lengua. Sabía a limón y canela y a algo mucho más dulce, eso debió haber sido él. Pero antes de que Wooseok pudiera estar seguro, Seungyoun echó su cabeza hacia atrás y movió los labios a su mandíbula, tomándose el tiempo para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja antes de dejar un rastro húmedo de besos y mordiscos en su cuello. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Esto me está estorbando," dijo Seungyoun, tirando del suéter de Wooseok.

"Pizza," fue lo único que pudo decir. Todavía tenían que atender la puerta. Tenían que actuar como humanos.

Él gimoteó y mordió el cuello de Wooseok juguetonamente y un gemido escapó de sus labios haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran avergonzados.

"Me encanta eso," gruñó Seungyoun, sin aprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse de él. "Me encanta hacerte ronronear."

"Oh, dios," susurró Wooseok, incapaz de creer que acababa de decir eso y aún más impresionado por lo mucho que lo excitaba. Levantó la cabeza y tomó la mandíbula de Seungyoun con la mano. Tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tiró, olvidándose de su comida.

"No podemos," susurró Seungyoun, sacando su labio de la boca de Wooseok. Una ola de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él y pensó que finalmente Seungyoun había llegado a la conclusión de que Wooseok se había arrojado erróneamente sobre él. "Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo."

Wooseok pestañeó, no había esperado que esa fuera la razón, "¿Hmm?"

Respondió con un beso más profundo. Oh. Más tiempo. Después de que llegue la comida. Va a enfriarse. Está haciendo calor aquí. No sé qué estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto esto?

El momento en que sus labios se tocaron por primera vez, prendió fuego a Wooseok. Él había tenido novios, y cosas de una noche, y algunos amigos con beneficio. No era nuevo en esto, pero era la primera vez que estar con alguien se sentía tan bien. No estaba seguro de como iba a superar esto, pero decidió que se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Iba a disfrutar esto.

El golpe en la puerta le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

"Déjame pagar," dijo Seungyoun.

"Tú pagaste mi té."

"¿Y qué?", dijo besándolo rápidamente antes de levantar a Wooseok de su regazo. Él se dejó caer en el sofá, demasiado entumecido para discutir. La habitación giró a su al rededor y su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Se sentía drogado y confundido, y no podía imaginar lo que hacer más le haría sentir. Los próximos minutos pasaron como horas mientras esperaba a que el otro hombre pagara y se despidiera del repartidor, pero luego la puerta se cerró y las cajas golpearon el mostrador, y antes de que lo supiera, Seungyoun estaba sobre él, quitándole la ropa.

Wooseok dejó escapar respiraciones entrecortadas y jadeos cuando sintió el bulto del otro hombre presionarse contra el suyo. Su suéter desapareció, luego la camiseta de Seungyoun y quedaron piel contra piel. Dios, eso se siente tan bien, Wooseok recorrió el cuerpo de Seungyoun con sus manos para sentir cada centímetro de él. Era suave pero también musculoso en todos los lugares correctos. Mientras lo sentía, Seungyoun volvió a su cuello, determinado a dejar una marca esta vez, pero a Wooseok no le importó. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de como se sentía mientras estiraba su mano para tocar la entrepierna de Seungyoun. Era mucho más grande de lo que imaginó cuando lo sintió bajo el traje de Santa y no estaba seguro de poder tomar todo en el primer intento. Reaccionando al toque, Seungyoun se presionó contra él, juntándolos. Wooseok dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo.

"Tengo lo que necesitamos en mi habitación," susurró.

"¿Estás seguro?" dijo antes de besarlo. "No quiero lastimarte."

"Yo no dejo las cosas a la mitad," dijo Wooseok.

Esbozó una sonrisa y se echó a reír, "No, no lo haces."

Wooseok soltó una risita y volvió a tirarlo sobre él. Se sentía bien reír. No podía reírse con alguien más que no fuera Seungyoun. Antes tenía que ser intocable y hacerse desear, pero con él estaba cómodo. Quería molestarlo, incluso probarlo. Quería hacerlo reír, y luego quería escuchar como gemía cuando se corría. Uh oh...

Como si pudiera leer su mente, se levantó con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. "Bueno, ¿quieres que te cargue?"

"¿Qué?" Wooseok se rió.

Seungyoun suspiró dramáticamente, "Supongo que tendré que hacerlo."

Sin más explicaciones, levantó a Wooseok en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. 

"¿No soy demasiado pesado?" preguntó, nervioso, asustado de que lo dejara caer.

"Un poco, quédate quieto," se esforzó.

"¡Bájame!"

"¡No!"

"Si me dejas caer, te voy a matar" gritó Wooseok.

"¡Lo sé, así que deja de moverte!"

Hizo un puchero. Estaba seguro que ser cargado no debería sentirse tan insultante, pero ahí estaba él, aferrándose para que Seungyoun no lo deje caer. Pero una vez que estaba en su cama, todo volvió a cambiar. Ya no era su tonto amigo que se quejaba porque era muy pesado para cargarlo. Era esta nueva persona por la que Wooseok quería ser destrozado.

"Ven aquí," susurró Wooseok, arrastrándolo hacia él. Volvió a encontrar su boca, más caliente y hambrienta de lo que la había dejado. Gimió contra él y sujeto los brazos de Wooseok sobre su cabeza.

"Esto es mucho mejor," dijo en voz baja.

Wooseok sonrió contra su boca,"¿No vas a dejar que te toque?"

"Nop," susurró. "¿Dónde está?"

"Cajón de arriba," dijo sin aliento. Se retorció debajo de él, incapaz de esperar más. "Date prisa."

Seungyoun murmulló, sin moverse más rápido mientras se arrastraba hacia la mesa de noche. "Te dije que quería tomarme mi tiempo contigo."

"¿Por qué?" gimoteó Wooseok.

"Porque te amo," dijo, las palabras escapando muy naturalmente para ser dichas a Wooseok. Esas palabras pertenecían a otras personas. No a ellos. Ellos no estaban enamorados. Él no lo amaba. No podía decirlo en serio.

Los ojos de Wooseok se agrandaron y se sentó, sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien. Seungyoun hizo una mueca, sus orejas de un rojo intenso que lo delató. Oh, lo dijo en serio.

"¿Tú qué?"

"Deberíamos parar," dijo sacudiéndose. "Lo siento. Me dejé llevar."

"¿Qué dijiste?" Wooseok se acercó y tomó su brazo.

"Me escuchaste, ¿verdad?" preguntó dolido. "Me harás decirlo de nuevo?"

"No si no quieres hacerlo," dijo en voz baja, aún sosteniendo su brazo, deseando que lo hiciera.

Él lo miró con una expresión lamentable, como si su mundo hubiera sido destruido. Habían sido sacados de un estado de confusión que le hizo creer que podía decir algo así. "¿Qué pasa si quiero hacerlo?"

"Dilo," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Incluso si tú no lo haces?"

"¿Quién dijo eso?"

"Te amo," dijo él.

"Entonces no te vayas," dijo Wooseok. Se acercó lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo. No podía decirlo, pero quiera hacerlo porque sabia que lo sentía. Pero qué pasaría si Seungyoun no lo había dicho en serio. ¿Y si solo se dejó llevar por el momento? ¿Y si Wooseok diciéndolo arruina todo?

"¿Por qué le dijiste a esa mujer que era tu novio?" preguntó él.

"Porque nos estaba mirando raro y entré en pánico."

"Podrías haber dicho cualquier otra cosa."

"Lo sé, pero no lo hice."

"No debería haberme hecho ilusiones, pero cuando te vi con los demás después de que terminé de trabajar, no me sentía culpable o avergonzado. Quiero decir, sí me sentía así, pero aún así quería pararme a tu lado y creo que me dejé llevar."

"Detente," susurró.

"¿Qué?"

"No te alejes de mi, vuelve," dijo Wooseok.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te amo," dijo y estaba seguro de que lo decía en serio. Era algo que tenia que decir o nunca se perdonaría, porque lo decía en serio. Y si esperaba más, iba a perderlo. "Así que vuelve."

"Okay," dijo besándolo. "Si cambias de opinión mañana, no me enojaré contigo."

"No lo haré," dijo Wooseok contra su boca. "Si cambias de opinión, nunca te perdonaría."

"Okay," dijo él sonriendo.

"Okay," repitió Wooseok. "Cajón de arriba."

"¿Estás seguro de que aún quieres hacerlo?"

"Literalmente voy a morir si no lo hacemos," dijo temblando y Seungyoun se rió, pero todo volvió a cambiar otra vez, y esta vez fue juguetón pero más decidido que nunca. Tomó el lubricante del cajón y y lo dejó caer en la cama para que terminaran de desvestirse. Wooseok le bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para sacárselos. "Mierda."

"¿Tú puedes..?"

"Bueno, si no puedo, tendré algo con lo que trabajar."

"Mhm," dijo subiendo hasta su boca. "No me importaría, pero déjame tomar el control esta noche."

Wooseok asintió. Lo quería encima de él. La próxima vez podrían intentar otra cosa, pero lo había estado anhelando dentro de él desde que se había sentado en su regazo en el centro comercial.

Se recostó sobre la cama y abrió las piernas para él y Seungyoun derramó lubricante sobre sus dedos. Deslizó el primero dentro de él mientras lo besaba y Wooseok gimió, sensible. Lo acarició mientras Seungyoun lo preparaba hasta que estuvo listo.

Al principio, estaba demasiado apretado y le preocupaba no poder hacerlo, pero en lugar de empujarse, Seungyoun lo besó hasta que fue Wooseok quien se levantó para llevarlo más profundo.

Empujó hasta el final con un gemido y Wooseok arqueo su espalda, entumeciéndose por completo.

"¿Está bien así?" preguntó, preocupado de haberlo lastimado.

Wooseok no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir y esperar que entendiera el mensaje.

Sus estocadas fueron lentas y cautelosas, pero con el movimiento correcto, golpeó ese punto en Wooseok que lo hizo gritar y lo alentó a seguir. Una vez que Wooseok se acostumbró, se empujó más profundo y rápido, forzando repetidamente gemidos y jadeos a escapar de los labios de Wooseok.

"¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto?" dijo, clavando las uñas en su espalda.

"¿Estás disfrutando?" dijo en su oído, pero ya no estaba jugando. Estaba tan sin aliento y fuera de sí como Wooseok, pero la diferencia era que todavía podía moverse. 

"Sí," dijo, y luego recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a Seungyoun ser elogiado. "Eso se siente increíble."

Disfrutando el cumplido, su ritmo se aceleró, y Wooseok ya no podía hablar. Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar mientras Seungyoun lo arruinaba y él amaba cada minuto. Lo embistió otra vez, acercándose a su orgasmo.

"Lléname," suplicó Wooseok.

"Oh dios," gimió él, enterrándose más profundo. "Me voy a correr."

"Hazlo dentro de mi," susurró. "Te sientes tan bien en mi."

Eso lo llevó al limite y decirlo en voz alta también empujó a Wooseok. Estiró su mano y acaricio su propia polla descuidada al ritmo de las estocadas desesperadas de Seungyoun hasta que lo sintió temblar y llorar encima de él. El semen de Wooseok se derramó sobre su estomago mientras Seungyoun lo llenó hasta que no estuvo seguro de poder aguantar más. Se desplomó sobre él, sin aliento y aún estando dentro, y enterró la cara en su cuello.

"Oh dios," jadeó besando su cuello.

Wooseok miró hacia el techo y las sensaciones volvieron a él lentamente. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Seungyoun y lo sostuvo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Si esta era la ultima vez que lo hacían, este mundo era muy injusto. Estiró el cuello para besar su cabeza. "Eso fue increíble."

Le acarició el cuello con la nariz, "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí," le prometió. " Hazlo otra vez."

"¿Qué?" Seungyoun se atragantó. "¿¡Ahora?!"

"No," se rió Wooseok. "Más tarde."

"Okay," lo besó y murmuró. "A menos que..."

"¿A menos que..?" preguntó Wooseok.

"Ya sabes," dijo mordisqueando su cuello.

"Ahh," dijo Wooseok, sintiendo la excitación despertar en el otra vez. "Deberíamos comer primero y limpiarnos un poco para recargar energías. Pero no puedo prometer que me tomaré mi tiempo contigo."

"No lo hagas," susurró antes de besarlo. "Tenemos toda la noche para jugar."

"Y mañana por la noche," dijo Wooseok contra su boca.

"Y el día siguiente."

"Y el día después de eso."

Seungyoun se levantó y se apresuró a buscar una toalla para Wooseok que más lo necesitaba.

"Ah y, ¿Seungyounie?"

"Hmm," dijo limpiando su estomago.

"¿Tienes que devolver ese traje de Santa al final de la temporada?"

Seungyoun parpadeó, "Tienes que estar bromeando..."

Wooseok sonrió juguetonamente.

"¡Muy mal! Voy a decirle a todos que tienes un fetiche de Santa."

Wooseok jadeó. "Si les dices, les diré que tuviste una erección cuando me senté sobre ti en el centro comercial."

"¡No lo harías!"

"¡Pruébame!"

"Pequeño demonio, ¡voy a golpearte!"

"Oh, mira, ahora me estás provocando," dijo Wooseok. "¡Será mejor que te cuides!"

"¡Le diré a todos que le dijiste a esa mujer que soy tu novio!"

Wooseok frunció el ceño, no queriendo jugar más este juego.

"En realidad, de todas formas voy a hacer eso," dijo Seungyoun alegremente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" gritó Wooseok. "¡No te atrevas!"

"¡Voy a ser el novio de Kim Wooseok!" gritó desde la cocina con la boca llena. 

"¡Será mejor que no estés comiendo mi pizza!" gritó Wooseok, poniéndose los pantalones. "¡Te voy a atrapar!"

"¡Oh no! ¡El novio de Kim Wooseok se está comiendo toda la pizza!"

"¡Basta!" Wooseok corrió detrás de él para atraparlo y luchar con él de alguna manera, pero cuando entró en la sala de estar un fuerte par de brazos lo levantaron del suelo. "¡Oye!"

"No digas nada más sobre estar en la lista de los traviesos," dijo.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer, rellenar mi media?"

"Eso y algunas otras cosas," dijo antes de besarlo.

Y así fue como Wooseok y Seungyoun pasaron una feliz Navidad. 

Navidad. Realmente era la mejor época del año.


End file.
